Deidara's secret
by steampunk-crow
Summary: Deidara has a secret, what will happen when the rest of the Akatsuki find out. rated fo0r language and themes, with breif mentions of rape.


**A/N: this is a random oneshot I came up with, basically, Deidara is actually a girl but she hides her gender because of what happened to her in her home village. But what happens when the other members find out. A fluffy family/friendship type thing. :)**

**Me: Dei-kun! Would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Deidara: No, get someone else, un!**

**Me: Fine, Kisame-san, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Kisame: Ok.**

**Me: Yay**

**Kisame: Steampunk-crow does not own Naruto, the Akatsuki or any of the characters. Can I get some food?**

**Me: Thank you. Sure have a cookie.**

**Kisame: Yay cookie! :)**

Deidara was good at keeping secrets, like the fact that 'he' was actually a girl. Sure it helped that she wore baggy tops and bound her chest, she also used her clay to hide her small waist and to make her shoulder broader and more manly. The other Akatsuki members just thought that 'he' was shy about 'his' body, because whenever they went to the hot springs 'he' would just sit under a tree out side and make thing out of 'his' clay. They did however wonder how 'he' kept so clean, it was simple, she would say that she was going out for a bit and once she got to town she'd remove her bindings and clay and tie all her hair up, and use the women's side. The hardest thing to hide however was her 'time of the month' she had worked out that if she used the excuse of, "I'm going to be working other ways of making bombs, so that if I run out of chakra I'm not useless. But if I get distracted I could blow up the whole base, so I'm going to stay in another cave not to far from here." She could stay out of the base and not be bugged by everyone. It also helped that when ever Hidan said anything about her being a girl, she pretended to take offence and blow him up, only because he was immortal and could live through it. All these deceptions helped her keep her secret.

Well that was until her partner, Sasori No Danna, walked in on her binding her chest. "Oh my god!" Was all the usually stoic puppet master could say before he was pinned to the wall with a kunai at his throat. "Tell no one." She hissed in his ear before pulling on her baggy top and arching from the room. Her face sour. Sasori knew that their leader needed to be told of this immediately, so he dropped what he was doing and rushed to his office. He knocked on the door. "Enter." A booming voice called from inside. Sasori pushed open the door and closed it behind him. He looked around the room for Konan, she wasn't present, good she didn't need to hear this. "What do you want Sasori?" Sasori took a deep breath and looked to the ground. "I have some, uh, rather odd news about Deidara." Pein was puzzled, "What is this 'odd news'?" He asked getting out some paper to write it down, he had far to much to remember all ready, so it was better to write it down that to forget. "Well this morning I walked in to our room and found 'him' or should I say 'her' binding her chest, she then threatened me and told me not to tell anyone. It turns out that we have yet another female in our ranks and we didn't even know." Pein wrote it down then folded his hands on the desk. "Send her here, immediately." Sasori nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

Sasori walked into the kitchen where Deidara was making a cup of tea. "Leader wants to see you. Immediately." Deidara turned around to face him, killing intent rolling off her in waves. "You told him, didn't you." He nodded, and only blinked when just boiled water was thrown in his face and a cup smashed on the ground after bouncing off his chest. Deidara marched off the Pein's office and knocked on the door. "Enter!" She pushed open the door stepped inside and closed it behind her. "Sit!" He barked at her, she jumped into one of the chairs opposite him. "Why did you not tell us you were female when you joined, you know we wouldn't have cared." She hung her head, and pulled all her reasons to the frount of her mind. She sat shaking then she spoke, when she did her voice was broken and full of pain. "Because it's the reason that I left my village and when you forced me to join I didn't struggle that much. Back in Iwa I was attacked, I was used then discarded. I was raped so many times I lost count, I was forced to do things that no one should do. Ever. I never had some one to protect me, I wasn't like Konan or the other girls you see, who were allowed to be care free and train as much as they wanted. That's why I don't do close combat, that's why I fly above the battle and blow things up, I'm to weak, to broken." Now it made sense, the fact that she made as little contact with the other as possible, she felt fragile. "Well now that I know I cannot allow you to keep this secret from the rest of the organisation. You will go to your room, remove everything you use to hide your gender and meet me back here in half an hour. Now go!" She scurried from the room still shaking. Only then did Pein allow a look of disbelief come over his face, she was only what seventeen and yet she'd been treated like that. He told the other members to gather in the dining room and waited for her the return.

She pulled the only women's clothes she had from her wardrobe, it was a net top with a strip of fabric to cover her chest and women's ninja trousers not men's. The net top stopped just above her belly button and showed many of her scars, it also showed all the scars on her collar bone and arms. She had one long scar that went from just under her breast on the right and diagonally down past the top of her trousers on her left. She tied all her hair up and put on a small amount of make up, mostly around her eyes. Then she removed all the clay from her body revealing her slim shoulders and small waist. She pulled her cloak on and put on her ninja sandals, only they weren't the ones she usually wore, her usual ones made her six foot, these ones let her stand at her real hight of five foot nine, this meant that she would be the shortest member of the group, even Konan was taller than her at five foot elven. She made her way to Pein's office face hidden deep in her cloak. She didn't even knock on the door before it was opened. "Come on, their in the dining room. I will explain everything all you need to do is remove your cloak when they've all gotten over it. She massaged her throat and let her real voice come through, "Yes Sir." They walked into the large dining room and she hid behind him as he explained everything to them.

"So that means that every time Hidan called her girl he was right?" Kisame asked A shark like grin on his face. Deidara cowered further behind Pein. "Yes he was. Ok Deidara take off the cloak." She shook her head, "I said take it off." She shook her head again, Hidan was bored by this point, so he just strode over to her and ripped her cloak open. That's when it happened.

Deidara looked at Hidan with fearful eyes, and he just laughed. She stiffened then backed away into the wall. "No! No! Stop! Please stop!" Tears fell from her glazed over eyes, like she was reliving some past torment. Tears rolled down her face. Her head whipped to the side as if hit by some invisible force. "No! Not there! Please stop! Don't! No!" Her last cry was so pitiful, so broken and full of pain. "What the fuck?" Hidan stood there eyes wide as Deidara slid down the wall, trembling. That's when the most shocking words came from her mouth. "No! Kiku-sensei! W-what are you d-doing? Stop! I promise to try harder just stop!" Their eyes widened, her teacher, her sensei had done that to her. Konan rushed forward. "Deidara! Snap out of it, no one's going to hurt you." She shook the girl by her shoulders, and Deidara's eyes drifted up to meet Konan's. "I'm sorry I'm not strong." She whispered her voice dead, not even hate filled it.

Konan's eyes widened when she saw the scars that littered Deidara's tiny frame. They weren't from fights, they were slow and deliberate, she noticed one very long one and followed it with her finger. Deidara gave a pained smile, "I nearly died from that wound, I should've, that's what he told me. That I didn't deserve to live but then I met you guys, even though I lied to you, you still care. Why?" The bluenette picked up the small girl and carried her over to the table. She lay her on the table and lay down next to her. "We care because you are strong, even if you aren't any good at hand to hand combat you're very good at creating distractions and your explosions are a beautiful chaos. Like you." Deidara smiled at Konan's words, "Thank you Konan-nee-san." Deidara said it with so much happiness that Konan felt like her heart would burst. "You're welcome Dei-nee-chan."

Suddenly they were both picked up, Konan by Pein and Deidara by Kisame. A small, "Eek!" Came from Deidara as she was picked by the large shark man, he laughed and spun her around. Then passed her to Itachi, he smirked and threw her in the air. She was passed around everyone until she was given to Pein, he placed her on his right shoulder and Konan on his left one. The girls giggled, Konan had stopped after a few seconds, but Deidara kept laughing, it was a magical sound, it made them forget that they were all wanted criminals, it made them forget their pasts, their fears, their losses. It made them feel warm and happy. It made them feel like they were home. And through this laugh they knew that they'd saved their crazy bomber, no matter how bad her past was they'd be there for her even if it didn't look like it. Deidara was truly happy for the first time in years, she had a family that cared, all right it was a bit dysfunctional, but a family none the less and they all cared for each other in their own way.

**A/N: there you go, hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review but please no hating coz that's just mean.:)**


End file.
